This invention relates to cleansing products and wipe products comprising a porous or absorbent sheet and a cleansing composition. The products are useful for many applications, in particular in feminine hygiene. The compositions are not stinging to the skin.
Wipe products have become an important product category that has found a wide variety of applications for adults and babies. Examples include face or body cleansing wipes, wipes for skin treatment, and skin conditioning wipes.
Over the last couple of decades, so-called wet wipes have become successful as products particularly suited for these applications. These products are typically manufactured by impregnating sheets made of non-woven fabric with a suitable lotion.
Recent innovations in the wipes area included improvements in the fabric, in the impregnating liquid, and in product presentation.
Initially, wet wipe products were made of traditional non-woven materials based on paper making technology (pulp based products). These products were well accepted but deficient in softness of the fabric material. The introduction of the ‘spunlace’ non-woven technology offered products that, compared to traditional paper based products, were superior in terms of softness. This is mainly due to (i) the use of long soft fibres (most frequently rayon and polyethylene terephthalate/polypropylene or a mixture of these fibres) in the spunlace process and (ii) the fact that during the spunlace process no binder is added to the fabric.
Another innovation was the introduction of the ‘Pop-up’ technology that offered advantages as regards to the dispensing of individual wipes.
Wipes are frequently loaded with compositions that cleanse and or moisturize the skin. During use, the wipes may contact sensitive areas, such as mucous membranes or the eyes. The compositions utilized frequently cause stinging or irritation to the sensitive areas. There is a need for a wipe that contains a cleansing composition that does not irritate or sting sensitive areas. Providing such products is an object of this invention.
This object is attained with the products provided herein, which cleanse the skin and sensitive areas, yet do not sting.